storm heart
by starwolf96
Summary: instead of a summary i would instead like to thank WizardsGirl as their story newfound hope gave me the inspiration that i needed to start writing this story. this story is AU
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Harry gets rescued but not in the way he imagined

five year old Harry Potter was scared, he was hiding from his drunk and violent uncle in the small wooded area at the back of the garden behind the dursleys new home in America as he would always take his anger out on little Harry's tiny, malnourished, abused and fragile body and the last time that had happened the little boy had ended up in hospital with multiple broken bones, which his relatives played off of by saying he fell down the stairs when he was playing with his cousin. All of a sudden little Harry jumped with fright when he heard his uncle shouting near to where he was hiding. "BOY!" shouted uncle Vernon stomping out into the garden. "IF YOU DON'T GET HERE THIS SECOND YOU WILL GET SUCH A BEATING YOU WILL REMEMBER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" he bellowed. "Vernon dear come in for dinner if the boy wants to stay out here in the cold then let him with any luck he'll die of hypothermia or something like that." said aunt petunia nervously before turning around and going back inside. "Coming Pet." said uncle Vernon turning around and following his wife back indoors and locking the door behind him. As soon as Harry heard the door shut he let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that for tonight at least even though it was cold outside he would be able to get to sleep without worrying about any broken broken bones. As little Harry tried to fall asleep he looked up at the clear star filled sky to see if he could see any shooting stars when all of a sudden almost right above him he saw a shooting star, the second he saw the shooting star he closed his eyes and said a special little nursery rhyme his old nursery teacher taught his class at his old school to himself all the while wishing he could be like the horses that he had seen in the field who were happy and free and had people who loved them and would never abuse them like his uncle Vernon did to him. "Star light star bright the first star i see tonight i wish i may i wish i might have this wish i wish tonight." Harry said before closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep. Now unknown to Harry while he was sleeping his magic was slowly making his wish come true as it had had enough of trying to protect it's little wizard from his abusive uncle and had decided that it was going to give it's little wizard the chance at happiness even if he couldn't be human to get it.

The next morning saw a tiny skinny injured pure black foal lying where just the night before was a little five year old boy. Now Harry didn't know that his wish he had made the night before had come true, at least until he tried to stand up and instead of seeing hands and feet he saw four little hooves in their places instead. No way, my wish came true! he thought excitedly after realizing he couldn't talk as he was a horse, but his excitement didn't last long though as thoughts of what would happen to him now as he couldn't really go back to his fully human relatives began to creep into his head. While Harry was thinking about what he was going to do now he didn't see his his cousin creeping up on him until... BAMM! the little foal was pushed hard against the wooden fence. "Dad dad look what I've found!" shouted Dudley as his dad came stomping over to see what the commotion was. "It's a stupid foal." Said Dudley poking his cousin turned foal with a stick when his father was standing next to him. "Leave it alone Dudley and go and get ready for school." said Vernon sending him of back to the house. "What on earth is a foal doing in our garden and where is the boy?" Said Petunia coming out of the house and standing next to Vernon. "Pet I think this is the boy I mean look at It's face It's got the exact same colored eyes as the freak and the white mark on It's head is exactly like the freaky lightning bolt shaped scar on the boys head." Said Vernon pointing them out to petunia. "Well what are you going to do with it then?" Asked Petunia. "I'll put it in the back of the truck and dump it in an empty field and it can be someone else's problem then." Replied Vernon with a malicious grin on his face before grabbing the boy turned foal and taking him around to the truck but him in the bed of the trunk before getting in himself and driving off to the nearest empty field and after checking to make sure there was no one around grabbed the little foal and dropped him on the ground before jumping back in the truck and speeding of like a bat out of hell.

It must of been about an hour and a half before a young family driving past the place where the boy turned foal was lying on the ground suddenly stopped a couple of feet from the foal due to the little girl shouting that she had spotted a foal on the side of the road. the mother after telling her husband to call the Houston animal cops, got out of the car and going over to where little Harry was lying saw the state the tiny foal was in shouted back to her husband to tell whoever he was talking to that it was an emergency as it was a very young foal who was emaciated and injured, before turning back to the little foal and kneeling down next to him started running her hands lightly and gently over the frightened and shaking foal trying to calm him down while they waited for the animal cops to come and get him. twenty minutes passed before they saw the animal cops truck and horse trailer pulling up behind and two people jumping out and coming over before kneeling down to get a better look at the pure black foal. "My name is charlie and this is my partner Taylor." introduced the man "I understand that you found this little fella as you were driving by mam?" asked Charlie looking at the woman next to him. "Yes i did at first I didn't believe it when my daughter spotted the foal as we were driving pass. So i told my husband to stop and got out to see if it really was a foal, and once i found out it was emaciated and injured I immediately told my husband to call up you guys to inform you of the foal." Replied the woman. "Hey Charlie this little guy has got some really severe wounds on him and he's not just emaciated he's severely emaciated almost to the point that if we hadn't been called out today he would most likely be dead by the end of the month if that it looks like whoever owned this foal and it's mother who is most likely dead has been whipping the poor foal over and over again and starving the poor foal." Said officer Taylor "Don't bother putting him in the trailer like we usually would do, put him in the van in the back with you." Said Charlie before radioing back to the headquarters with all the details about the case so they would know what to do once they arrived back with the foal. While Charlie was radioing through all the necessary details and information Taylor was gently picking up the boy turned foal and moving him over to the open door of the truck before lying him down inside and getting in herself to keep an eye on his vital signs. As Charlie was walking back towards the truck he spotted a CCTV camera hidden behind the tree going in front of it and made a note to inform the police about it before jumping into the truck and started to drive back to headquarters and the animal hospital and stables.

author note

to the anonymous reviewer who sent me this review a while back- You're SPaG is deplorable, your paragraphs are far too large and fail to be broken up properly with a new line every time a different person speaks. this is only my third story since I joined also if you read this story while on your phone of course the paragraphs are going to be big compared to a laptop or computer which has a bigger screen which means the chapters will appear smaller also does anyone know what this person means by SPAG


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i know its been a good few months since i have updated any of my stories and im afraid the the reason is that i have had literally no ideas since i last updated back in june and august for any of my stories so im now going to start asking everyone who has Favorited any of my stories to throw any ideas at me no matter how strange or silly you think they might be for any of my stories

hope to hear your ideas soon

starwolf96 :-)


	3. Chapter 3

so i know its been a while since i last updated any of my stories so to all of you who are following and or Favorited any of my stories i'm sorry for the long wait. the reason for this long wait is due to two things the first reason is that at the end of last year i moved into a new place and couldn't get onto my laptop until half way through January. the second reason is due to my adorable little cousin somehow managed to completely wipe my documents clean so all of the chapters i had stored and ready to use for my stories i'm having to try and rewrite from memory but i can confirm that the first story to be updated will be my untitled for now HP HON crossover story followed by wolfblood potter and then storm heart respectively.


End file.
